Beethoven Day
For the general concept in ''Peanuts, see Beethoven's birthday'' "Beethoven Day" is a song that was introduced for the 1999 Broadway revival of the stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. It does not feature in the 1985 animated TV special of the same name. The song is sung by Schroeder along with the rest of the cast, in honor of Beethoven's birthday. Lyrics :Schroeder: Call the principal and hand him the news. We've got a holiday that he can't refuse. A day of harmony, a day of music: Beethoven's birthday! :Sally: Beethoven Day? :Schroeder: A reverential mission. :Linus: Beethoven Day? :Schroeder: The hope of each musician. No more am I the only guy, to stand up and say: : Hooray, Beethoven, Hooray! :Charlie Brown: Beethoven Day? :Linus: Yes. As in Ludwig van Beethoven. Composer. Born 1770, died 1827. The eldest of three sons, Ludwig's mother was the daughter of the chief overseer of the kitchen... :Lucy: Whatever... Schroeder, I just want you to know that I'm on your side. I want to help you, publicity-wise, with Beethoven's Birthday. :Schroeder: Thanks for your support, but I just don't want to see Beethoven's birthday commercialized. :Lucy: Commercialized? :Schroeder: Yes. The next thing you know they'll be wearing Beethoven sweatshirts. :Snoopy (wearing a Beethoven sweatshirt): Beethoven Day. :Schroeder: If you're wondering "Now, how do we start?" Just blow the music 'til you know it by heart! We're gonna celebrate, we'll throw a party. Beethoven's Birthday! :Others: Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: And when you say the title... :Others: Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: You hear a great recital. The right of every boy and girl to stand up and say: :Others: Hooray, Beethoven, :Hooray! :Schroeder: Beethoven Day. :Charlie Brown/Linus: Beethoven Day. :Sally/Lucy: Beethoven Day. :Snoopy: Beethoven Day. :Schroeder: Beethoven Day. :Charlie Brown/Linus: Beethoven Day. :Sally/Lucy: Beethoven Day. :Snoopy: Beethoven Day. : :Schroeder/Sally/Lucy: Beethoven Day. :Charlie Brown/Linus/Snoopy: Beethoven Day. :Schroeder/Sally/Lucy: Beethoven Day. :Charlie Brown/Linus/Snoopy: Beethoven Day. :All: Beethoven Day- hey, hey, hey! :Others: Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: A philharmonic rumble. :Others: Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: A polyphonic jumble. A humble dedication as we stand up and say: :All: Hooray, Beethoven, Hooray! :Lucy: I got it! We'll demand full-page ads in every newspaper! :Linus: We'll start a chain of Beethoven superstores! :Sally: We'll build a Beethoven theme park! :Charlie Brown: We could have a bake sale! :Schroeder: Wait! That's too commercial! Let's imagine it, that glorious hour. Filled with emotion, yet inspired with power. When we all honor the man we adore! On the day we place the newest face on Mount Rushmore! :Others: Mount Rushmore. Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: A moment of reflection. :Others: Beethoven Day! :Schroeder: A classical injection! So facing this direction, we begin it today. A musical collection anybody can play. :The right of every boy and girl to stand up and say: Hooray, Beethoven! Hooray! :Others: A time for celebrating :Beethoven way. :La la la la la la la la. :La la la la la. :All: Hooray! Videos You're a Good Man Charlie Brown part 7 10 Beethoven Day 2016 Off-Broadway Cast Version Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Schroeder Category:Holidays Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:Songs sung by Sally Brown Category:Songs sung by Linus van Pelt Category:Songs sung by Charlie Brown Category:Songs sung by Lucy van Pelt Category:Songs sung by Snoopy Category:Songs from You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown